


Awesome & Awesomer

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops and Cuteness, Fluff, Hats, I don't know what to tag this as, I just really like Coffee Shop Aus okay, M/M, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Tarzan References, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Laura meet up and have a coffee. In Stiles And Scott's cafe. <br/>Fluff and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome & Awesomer

**Author's Note:**

>  Based on this post <http://agentrodgers.tumblr.com/post/93119340529/sirobvious-arrow-to-the-nii-nohnoelle-how>
> 
> My tenses are all over the place, this is hella unbeta'd. I'm sorry.
> 
> I got bored and really wanted to write just some cute fluffs. There might be a second chapter to this. I'm not sure but I am writing a Con-man/Casanova kind of thing that should be up soon.
> 
> -Peace out.

Derek rubbed his hands over his face. Derek Hale is not, never has been and never will be a morning person; so when Laura declared they were meeting up at stupid o’clock to catch up, Derek was less than thrilled. However he know better than to defy his sister, so here he is outside Awesome and Awesomer at half seven in the morning, grumpy as hell. He pulled the sleeves of his jumper down and hitched his bag further onto his shoulder and walked inside the shop. Two men stood behind the counter. One looked like the human version of a puppy, stubble dusting his uneven chin, big brown eyes glistening in the fresh morning sunshine; he had the other man in a head lock.

“Stiles, release my hat.” He whined, and ‘Stiles’ refused, clasping the hat to his chest as the other man reverted to tickling.

“NEVER.” Stiles squeals, laughing through the scream.

“Boys. Customer.” A tall, fair brunette walks over, hands on her hips and shaking her head at the boys. The puppy man releases Stiles and they stand to attention, the other boys eyes soften when he looks at the brunette.

“How can I help you?” Stiles says, moving to lean on the counter, placing the hat in his hands on his head. Derek finally gets to take in this one. He’s lanky, all limbs across the stone countertop. His skin is dotted with little moles and freckles and it looks like it runs across his entire body by his neck. His plaid shirt is loose around his sides, framing his Star Wars t-shirt. His face. _His Face._ He is actually beautiful; big golden brown eyes outlined by thick long lashes and bordered in by black rimmed glasses, his lips are open, pink and raw like he chews on them a lot, his hair peeks out through the gap in the baseball hat he stole off the other man but it still looks soft and fluffy and Derek’s never wanted to run his hands through anything this much before and he’s only glimpsed that small section.

“Err, Hi. Good Morning.” Derek mumbles, fumbling for his wallet and inspecting his cash.

“Good Morning to you too.” Stiles grinned and God was it wonderful, Derek wanted to make him smile like that all the time. “You look familiar.” Stiles chews on his lip and Derek almost combusts. “You're not a Hale, are you?”

“Yes.” Derek furrows his eyebrows at Stiles. “Why am I? Should I be running?”

“We know Laura.” The other boy explained as Stiles squints at Derek. “Oh I’m Scott.”  Derek nods and fishes out a five.

“Speaking of Laura, have you seen her?”

“Not yet, she’s normally here at eight.” Scott explains, hitting Stiles on the head. “Stop squinting, he’ll think you’re weird.”

“I am weird.” Stiles winces, rubbing his head and stepping back. “I’m going to guess you’re Derek.”

“You’d be creepily correct, again.”

“Two in one day!” He fist pumped the air and turned to Scott. “Fist me man.”

“You need to stop saying that.”

“Is Pound me better?” His eyebrows wiggle as he waves his fist in Scott’s personal space. That shouldn’t be hot. Scott scowls for a few moments before begrudgingly raising his fist and pressing it to Stiles’ with a look of un-amusement on his face. “So what can I get you Derek?”

“Black Coffee, please.” Derek says simply.

“You look like a black coffee kind of guy. Laura’s order is just awkward.” Stiles sighs, plucking up take-away cup and turning to Derek. “Take-out?”

“Yeah.” Derek nods. “Laura still a skinny Mocha Latte with one pump of hazelnut and one of caramel?”

“Oh, it’s two caramel now.” Stiles rolls his eyes when Scott speaks.

“He’s whipped.” Stiles laughs. “Strong women. He grew up with a single mother so he worships the ground they walk on.”

“What about your mother?” Derek snarks, watching Stiles’ fingers fiddle with the knobs.

“My real mom died when I was around ten, Scotty’s mom has been my surrogate mom ever since. Until three years ago when she married my dad.”  Stiles shrugged.

“Sure it was three?”

“Well yeah.” Stiles put the cup down and stared at his hands. “I’m twenty four now, and it was twenty when they got married because it was a week before my twenty first birthday.” Scott snorted and turned to the till. “Right, I come from a tiny town in the middle of god knows where California and my dad is the Sheriff, so being the Sheriff’s kid I was pretty well known. So on my twenty first birthday I got faced, and when the Sheriff’s kid is found missing his top and pants in a tree in the preserve singing, very badly I must add, the Tarzan soundtrack, it was news for months. It’s the main reason I moved. People kept singing Trashin’ the Camp at me in the street.” Stiles told him as he scribbled on the cup and moved to pump in the coffee.

“Everyone called him Tarzan for weeks. They even hung vines over his front door.”  Scott said.

“I believe you, Kira and your beloved did that.” Stiles poked his elbow in the direction of the brunette from before. Scott grinned a little smug grin.

“How much we on here Stiles?” Scott asked, staring at the till.

“2.40.”

“2.40” Scott grinned. Derek passed the note to Scott, who shoved it into the till and handed back his change.

Derek stepped to the end and waited for his coffee. A man stepped into the shop and up to the counter.

“Black coffee.” He said simply and returned to his phone.

“Sure thing.” Scott rolled his eyes and turned to work beside Stiles. Stiles walked to Derek and handed him his coffee, fingers brushing. Stiles smiled a little at the contact and moved over to the counter.

“That’s Five Dollars please.” Stiles beamed, the man didn't protest he simply pushed a note at Stiles. “Thank You.” He smirked and Scott handed the douche his coffee. Once he’d left Derek turned to them.

“You only charged me 2.40?”

“We have changeable pricing due to people’s attitude.” Scott explained as Stiles grinned a smug-ass grin.

“Five is you’re a complete a-hole who doesn't have manners.”

“And 2.40, If you're a lovely human being.”

“And you Derek are a lovely human being.” Stiles winked at him and Derek felt his ears heat. Stiles eyes trailed from Derek’s face to his ears and his smile grew.

“There’s my baby brother!” Laura exclaimed, stepping into the shop with an entrance only Laura could make. She ran over in her stilettos and captured Derek in a bear hug. “I see you’ve met my surrogate little siblings.” She said, looking at the pair behind the counter and smiling.

“Where are our hugs?” Stiles pouted.

“Later honey.” She winked and stepped back up to the counter. “Good Morning my dear Stilinski, can I have my usual, please?”

“Yes you can, Lovely Human Being.” Stiles grinned, long fingers tapping the counter as he turned to the machine.

“He’s wonderful isn’t he?” Laura turned to Derek and studied his eyes.

“What?”

“Stiles.” Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles returned with Laura’s order.

“That’s 2.40.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So how long do I have the pleasure of my little brother being in town?” She asked, blowing on her latte.

“I’m here for the week. Staying at the Grande, I’m actually looking for a place.” He flicked his cup.

“Here?”

“Yes, Here.” He rolled his eyes, when something caught his eye.

**_Be my Jane._ **

**-Tarzan.**

Derek broke out into a Grin.

“What are you grinning at?” Laura grabbed the cup off him and read the message.

“What?” She laughed but Derek was already up and across the room and to the counter. He waited in the newly blossomed line. He stepped up to the counter and was faced with a hatless Stiles. God his hair was so fluffy.

“What can I get you, sir?” Stiles grinned before he caught Derek’s line of vision. “Scott stole it back.”

“You look better without it.” Derek said slowly.

“Thanks.” Stiles grinned.

“Can I get a blueberry muffin, please?” Derek asked, thumbing the thumb holes in his jumper.

“You may.” He turned to the cake display and slid a blueberry muffin onto a small plate.

“How much?”

“On the house.” Stiles smiled.

“Thanks. Also,” Derek leant across the counter and whispered, “the answer is yes.” Derek pulled away, took his muffin and went and sat back down with Laura.

“What did you say to Stilinski that has him grinning like he just got laid?”

“I just answered a question.” Derek grinned biting into his muffin. “I'm definitely getting a place here.”

**Author's Note:**

> You should hit me up on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
